Of Curses and True Loves
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [Neji x Sakura] A jealous fairy has foreseen Sakura’s beauty and has cursed her to be unique. A fairy comes to the rescue, and makes it so that her first kiss would be that of her greatest enemy?


Of Curses and True Loves

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated T.

Pairings : Neji x Sakura.

Length : As soon as I see it fit to stop.

Summary : A jealous fairy has foreseen Sakura's beauty and has cursed her to be unique. A fairy comes to the rescue, and makes it so that her first kiss would be that of her greatest enemy?

Settings : KONOHAGAKURE.

A/N : Yet another story. CA's and Mid-Year's are coming up! Not to mention camp, hope you will enjoy this story!

Read & Review please!

_Prologue_ :

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a Princess. A Princess who was graceful and had an elegance of a swan. Rumours has it that she was the most beautiful girl with a kind soul in all of the land that the King and Queen owned. No one has ever seen her face, not until she was above fifteen, as it would be one of the days when she is cursed to have her first kiss with her greatest enemy.

That Princess was Sakura, who was still blossoming into her 'infamous' beauty.

Sakura had been cursed when she was just a baby. A jealous fairy had foreseen her beauty and had cursed her to be unique. Another fairy immediately came into the rescue of Sakura and lightened the curse to something very precious.

It was Love.

As the fairy was knowned to be Cupid's spawn, she changed the curse easily as it was a universally known that Love can overcome anything. But such magic, such vile curse, came with a price.

True Love's first kiss.

Of course, only fairies could do so much. Thus, the first kiss of her worst enemy replaced what could easily be a happy ending.

Sakura grew up fast, little by little gaining truth on more of the curse. She grew up in a tower where she was locked in, making sure she was not to make any enemy with a guy. It was determined by fate itself as another fairy, who was a seer, foretold her future with a guy of royalty.

Her parents had forbid her to have any contact with males, worried that a hard life would harm their daughter.

As the pink-haired girl grew up with the females, she had been taught to dance, sew, read and anything for the requirement should she become Queen when she grew older and had married or even any wish to marry if destiny allowed her to.

Thoughts of kissing a random male came about as she wished to escape her fate.

A breeze.

'_You can never change your future, Princess Sakura._'

She rolled her eyes and used her index finger to play with her bangs. Her fringe had been combed to a side and her hair had been tied into an elegant bun, held by jade chopsticks. She wore a simple pink kimono with a red obi that held it together.

Sakura sighed and stared outside from her window which gave her a view of the mountains.

( Note: This is going to be a crossover between some fairytales in which Naruto characters would each play a part of each role. )

A door slammed opened.

"Ino." Sakura said sighing, already used to her best friend's entrance.

Ino simply grinned.

"How nice it would be to be you Sakura! How romantic! Your curse is exactly what people say, 'opposites attract!' It's a such a shame such a gift would be handed to you forehead-girl."

"It's a wonder how you manage to see this curse as a gift Ino-pig." Sakura muttered.

Ino merely flashed a grin once more and turned to braid her incredibly long hair. "Oh well, I'll just have to wait my turn for a knight in shining armour!"

"Why don't you EVER cut your hair? You've been growing it seen you've been a child! Waiting for your 'knight in shining armour' to come and see you by climbing your hair as the ground below is more than 10 metres?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Now that's an idea! Anyway, haven't I told you that until MY True Love appears, my hair would stop growing?"

Sakura sighed once more and turned to face outside once more.

Silence.

"When do you think Hinata would wake up?"

The pink-haired girl froze and gripped the window's railing tightly.

"It's my fault if she never wakes up and it has been ever since she was cursed." Sakura stiffly answered her question.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Sakura cut her off and spoke softly, "It's okay, it was my fault anyway."

"..."

"It's my fault she's cursed to sleep forever until her true love kisses her awake..." She murmured to herself.

Ino laughed nervously before pointing out, "Isn't it ironic that we're all cursed to find True Love?" Sakura blinked.

"I've never realised that..."

"Our destinies are intertwined ne?"

"Hai."

Very soon, each would slowly meet their Prince Charming also known as their True Love. But would it work out for the three girls? Each determined to find their True Love.

-

Short. But it's the prologue. Next Chapter coming up maybe soon? Hmm.

Read & Review please!


End file.
